Journal Entries of a NonInfected
by T3rran
Summary: Zoey found a journal of a non-infected human on the Mercy Hospital roof, curiosty took over, and she began to read it. One-shot, possibly to become an actual Fan Fiction. Slight Romance. Rated M for disturbing scenes, language, and sexual reference.
1. Chapter 1

_Day 1: One week before total infestation_

_I'm keeping this journal to keep track of the weird things that are starting to happen._

_Today was another busy day, school, homework, chicks, drama, all that fun stuff that comes from being 15. But thats not the reason I'm writing in this. People around the world have been getting sick, and at an incredibly fast pace. They say the symptom is an increased hostile reaction, vomiting, and all around feeling bad. Doctors say its just a bad case of the cold, with the added aggression. Apparently a lot of kids at school have this, because fights are breaking out often, people are getting hurt, hell, we even had a kid die last week._

_Not much else to add for today, but I'll try to keep myself up to date, this is probably going to be on the news everyday, and on every radio station._

_Day 2: 6 days before total infestation_

_Another kid was killed today, poor guy had his head his head crushed between a locker and a fire extinguisher. It's getting worse too. Today I got into two fights with some of those kids that were infected. Fortunately, they didn't try to kill me, or the disease wasn't as bad, because they managed to stop themselves before it got to rough._

_Is it just me? Or are those kids that are sick getting just slightly paler? I'll ask around school tomorrow._

_P.S: Mom is making meatloaf, find a friend and eat with his family tonight. Don't forget, or you will spend a lot of quality time with the toilet._

_Day 3: 5 days before total infestation_

_The military showed up at school today, they went around to each class room this morning, searching for 'immunes' what ever the hell they are. It seems that I was one of the immune, along with about 40 other kids in our school. They divided us into groups of 5, and made us stand out in the hallway. Each group would go into the media center, and come out again. My group was the last to go in, so we waited in the hallway for about two hours. Only person I even remotely knew was Chelsea, she was really hot, and she looked scared out of her mind. Being the nice person I am, (Note from Ryan, your awesome older brother: And probably hormone driven.) I went over and talked to her, and try to calm her down. She seemed to become less scared, but she seemed to get nervous when she talked, and tried to say she wasn't scared._

_When we finally went into the media center, they gave us a shit load of shots, drained blood, and ran numerous tests of god knows what. Chelsea started to flip, but I put one hand on her shoulder and she calmed down a bit, and turned a bit red, (Another note from Ryan: She obviously 3 you fucktard, to bad you're to stupid to realize it.) probably because she was getting angry from getting poked with testing equipment, I sure was._

_After that, the day went about normally, so no complaints._

_Day 4: 4 days before total infestation_

_Before I start, Ryan, this is a warning, if I see your writing in here again, I'll kick your ass. And Chelsea does not like me, she already has boyfriend, or so I think anyway. _

_This week is getting stranger by the minute, a kid came into school with a hoody over his head, and a teacher told him to take it off, he didn't listen and went on about his day. Later that teacher ran into him again, told him to take the hood off, but instead of ignoring him, he pounced on the teacher and ripped his insides apart. His ribs were out of place, his heart was still beating, his stomach was ripped into shreds, and his lungs were... I don't know, but that kid fucked him up so bad, the heart stopped beating a few seconds later. Chelsea so happened to be next to me, she looked like she was going to barf, I did the only thing I could do, put a comforting hand around her. (Ryan: You totally want to get into her pants don't you Alex?)_

_P.S: Study for chapter test in Math. Forget, and you will pay dearly. (Ryan: Only stupid people have to study)_

_Day 5: 3 days before total infestation_

_Ryan, Jesus Christ, if I find you writing stupid shit in here again, I'm posting those nude pics of your girlfriend all over the web. (Ryan: You wouldn't dare, and how did you get those anyway?)_

_School has been canceled, to many people have been dieing recently, and the streets have people who are ready to kill, probably have that virus, or whatever it is. I'm heading over to Chelsea's tomorrow, she says she is really scared, but getting there is going to be a challenge. My dad keeps a USP .45 Tactical, I think I'll take that with me, along with two or three spare clips, the world is so fucked up right now, I'm sure the police wouldn't mind. (Ryan: Smart choice, I always carry my Deagle when I go out now.) She also asked I stay the night, (Ryan: There's your chance Alex! If you don't hit that, I'll back hand you when I see you again!) So, I decided I'd invite Roger to join me, he's my only friend I have that wont try to kill me anymore. (Ryan: YOU STUPID SHITHEAD!) I asked Chelsea if that was cool, she said it was, and she was inviting her friend Kala._

_(Edit from Day 9: Ryan, I hope I find you at the refugee point, I actually can't wait to receive that back hand if that means seeing you and mom again.)_

_Anyway, I better prepare for that trip, Roger will be over here shortly, I pray to god he brought a gun, These things are out for blood, or maybe even flesh._

_Day 6: 2 days before total infestation_

_I made the hike to Chelsea's house with Roger. Nothing happened, except this one fat... I don't know what, tried to vomit on me. Roger killed it with his USP .45 Standard. After that we ran all the way to Chelsea's house._

_We watched the news, and they started saying things on how to help protect yourself from the infected. Nothing we already did, but then a local warning said people should start evacuating our city. Chelsea's parents said we would begin tomorrow at the break of dawn, and everyone should stay here, after all, it was dark outside._

_(Edit from Day 20: I regret not leaving earlier)_

_We continued watching the news, and they gave out names to a lot of these things, which they called Infected. The first was what they called the Hunter, able to pounce long distances, and would rip you apart. Another was the Smoker, this thing could drag you away from people, and most likely to your death. (Edit from Day 19: Damn it Roger...) The last was the Boomer, it would vomit on you, and the Infected were drawn to this substance, and more than likely would kill you if you had it on you. (Edit from Day 10: God have Mercy on their souls...)_

_I think we should get some sleep, Chelsea's dad was a war veteran, so she has plenty of weapons stocked up here, as well as a bit of ammo. (Edit from Day 8: I'm glad me and Roger brought our backpacks...)_

_That should wrap this up, I'm bunking with Chelsea, if she has only one bed... _

_Day 7: 1 day until total infestation_

_We made it to our first safe house, but the Infected are even more aggressive, we've been in this safe house since this afternoon, and all we can hear are the screams of the dieing people outside, it's horrible, we are all scared. Even Chelsea's dad, James is worried, and he is the most bad ass person I have ever met. Roger has been sitting in the corner, sharpening his combat knife James gave him. Kala had snuggled up to him, gripping him like a teddy bear, yet, like a shield. I've done my best to keep Chelsea from freaking out, and her dad was afraid she went into shell shock. I wrapped my hands around her waist, repeating to her 'it'll be ok, trust me. I wont let anything happen to you.' I had been able to calm her, and brought her out of the 'shell shock'._

_But I'm beginning to doubt myself about us being ok. The screams outside are only heightening it. My mom, and dare I say it, Ryan, I pray to god you all made it out alright. I'll leave a message on the wall for you all, just in case you haven't passed this safe house already._

_P.S: The message said, 'Don't let me down Ryan, protect mom and make sure she makes it to the refugee point. Or I hope you already made it to the refugee point. Alex' (Edit Day 14: I should have known better...)_

"Zoey! What do you got there?" Bill looked over to Zoe reading a notebook.

"It's a journal of some fifteen year old. He was a guy. I found it in the building on the roof of the hospital. Think maybe he dropped it?" She shouted over the roar of the rotor blades.

"A guy named Alex you say? I remember someone mentioning an Alex, her name was Chelsea. She did have others with her, but I don't remember them that well, they mentioned something about a guys journal, and one of them specificly, I guess he was fifteen, said something about the last page of the journal. Maybe you should look at it."

Zoey opened it to the last page, and went wide eyed. "It's a list of the people he was with. Lemme read em off." She read the names off, but what caught her eye was the last bit of writing. "To anyone who finds this without it being on me, I probably didn't make it. I died trying to make it. Chelsea, if you get this, whether off my body or by someone else, just wanted to say I love you, and sorry I didn't tell you in person. Maybe when you join me and everyone else in the after life, maybe I could tell you in person then." She turned her gaze back to Bill, "Do you think he's still alive?"

Francais shrugged, so did Bill. "Well, we should find that Chelsea girl. If he is still alive, she'll tell us." The helicopter flew over the city, which was now sprawling with infected, and veered towards the refugee point.

A/N: I left it open ended so you all can decide if Alex is still alive or dead. There is evidence he is alive, and evidence he is dead. I might write an actual fan fiction that will tie the ends up. If you review and like it, it will increase the chances.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To anyone who wanted to see what went on between safe houses, I might write a side story that shows the live action from safe house, to second safe house. Note if I do, it won't be every single safe house trip, only the ones I deem _**REALLY **_interesting. (I will probably do one or two days of the 'prior to total infestation' entries.)

Either way, here are the next batch of Journal Entries.

**Twenty minutes into the flight...**

"We still got a ways to go until the refugee point! Hope you all have some form of entertainment!" The pilot shouted at the three survivors in the helicopter.

"Why don't we take turns reading that Journal? Since... well, you know... isn't here anymore to lighten the mood." Francis lowered his head in respect to their fallen comrade. Bill sighed in grief, and Zoey lowered her head, griping the Journal ever tighter in respect for Louis. Francis held his hand out for the Journal, "I'll start if you want." Zoey nodded and handed him the Journal. He cleared his throat, "Day eight..."

_Day 8: No days until total infestation_

_Hard to believe this, but we made it to yet another safe house today, the screams have died down, and have been replaced by the moans, coughs, vomiting, and belching of the infected outside. I was pounced by a Hunter on the way here, about at the half way mark. Thank god Roger shot him off me before he could do any severe damage, but the thing ruined my favorite Quick Silver shirt... bastard._

_I decided I'd keep track of everyone who is alive, how much food we have, and ammo reserves. Guess I'll also say what weapons everyone is carrying while I'm at it._

_Statistics:_

_People Alive: Me, Chelsea, Roger, James, Kala._

_People Dead: None... yet._

_Food: Enough to last us for today, but fuck these hot pockets._

_Ammo: Enough to get to our next safe house._

_Me: 4 clips for my Tactical, 2 clips for this shitty single-shot rifle I found. No explosives yet. Brass knuckles_

_Roger: 4 clips for his Standard, and 40 shells for a pump shotgun he found. One Molotov. Combat Knife._

_Kala: 15 shots left for her Glock, no primary yet. One pipe bomb. Axe._

_Chelsea: 6 clips for her Desert Eagle, 2 clips for an Uzi she found. No explosives yet. Lead Pipe._

_James: 2 clips for his M9, 4 clips for his M4. One pipe bomb, one Molotov. Bayonet._

_First Aid: 2 med-packs, and 6 bottles of pain killer._

_That should cover everything for today. We only have 4 sleeping bags, so we did rock paper scissors to see who had to bunk with someone. I lost, so I'm bunking with Chelsea (Woot!). I offered to sleep on the floor, but she said 'that would be rude, and you need all the rest you can get.' So, I guess I'll just have to make do. Hopefully, I still have my white gym shorts..._

"That's the end of his entry. Man, this kid must have been ripped for a girl to invite him to share a sleeping bag." Francis chuckled and reread the last part silently.

Zoey shook her head, "Girls don't just look on the outside, they look on the inside too. Maybe he had a good personality." Francis just raised an eyebrow. "Gimme that." She yanked the journal from him, and flipped through the pages. "Ah! Here's a picture of him and everyone else." She scanned the picture and found all of them, below the picture it was labeled, 'from left to right: James, Chelsea, Me, Kala, Roger. Picture taken on Day 8.' "Hey! Bill, this guy looks a lot like you!" She pointed to James and showed it to Bill.

"James... I remember him. He and I were in the same squad back in 'Nam." He pointed to the beret, "It's the same as mine. So is his jacket, without the torn up back."

"Yeah, yeah, but the reason we wanted to look at the picture was to see if Alex was 'hot', as you would say Zoey."

She sneered at Francis and looked at Alex. Francis was right, he was built. He had removed the shirt he was wearing and only had on his faded jeans. He managed a smirk on his face for the picture, but his silverish-blue eyes showed some discomfort, the hair was a milk chocolate color, and kind of short but long enough that he had it gelled to spike in the front. "You win. He was built, but he wasn't 'ripped'. He looks like he could hold his own in a fight though, you can't even see a six-pack, then again he isn't flexing so..."

Francis laughed at his teenage friend. "Don't get lusty, we don't even know if he is alive, and he already confessed an undying love for that Chelsea chick." Zoey sneered at him again, "Why don't you look at that Chelsea girl? There had to be a reason he liked her a lot."

Zoey looked at the picture to see a girl who was wearing a pink t-shirt with a white long sleeve under it. She wore some light colored jeans. Her face was beautiful, and... she was basically perfect physically. The only thing she had that lowered her image was her brunette hair, that she tossed into a pony tail to keep it out of her eyes. "She had the looks. I'll give her that. But she doesn't have that 'survival' look about her."

Francis let out a low chuckle, "To be honest, you didn't look like you had the 'survival' look either."

She shot him a death glare, then flipped the page of the notebook. "I'll read day nine..."

_Day 9: One day after total infestation_

_Made it to another safe house today, but only barely. We ran into a Tank, bastard nearly broke my arm and put me into bandages. The thing almost killed me if Chelsea hadn't killed him with her pistol. It's sad, I said I'd protect her, not the other way around. I get this feeling I'm just dragging our team down, I mean, yesterday, I got pounced by a Hunter, today, a Tank nearly made me one with the concrete, and I lost my rifle._

_Good news is, I found a new shirt to wear, Under Armour cold gear long sleeve, black. Anyway, better get those statistics._

_Statistics:_

_People Alive: Me, Chelsea, Roger, James, Kala._

_People Dead: None._

_Food: Enough to last us for today and tomorrow._

_Ammo: Low, we might not make it to the next safe house if we encounter another tank._

_Me: 7 shots left in my Tactical, no primary. One Molotov. Brass Knuckles._

_Roger: 2 clips for his Standard, 20 shells for his shotty. No explosives. Combat Knife._

_Chelsea: 3 clips for her Deagle, lost primary. No explosives. Short Sword, (How she found that I will never know.)_

_Kala: Glock is empty, 7 clips for her UMP-45. One pipe bomb. Fists, (she dropped her axe somewhere in the streets.)_

_James: 4 clips for his M9. M4 is empty. Two pipe bombs. Bayonet. _

_First Aid: 2 med-packs, 4 bottles of pain killer._

_We better find some ammo tomorrow, or we might not live our trip to the next safe house. We found a radio earlier today, but that damn Tank crushed it when he threw me. We found another sleeping bag in a sports center, but it was raided of all ammo. So I guess I'm sleeping in that, but I think I'll miss Chelsea gripping me like a teddy bear. If Roger got a hold of this, he'd give me so much shit for that last line._

"... that ends his Day 9. Bill, why don't you read the next entry?" She offered him the notebook.

"Thanks, I guess I'll read a bit." Bill cleared his throat as he took the notebook. "Day 10..."

_Day 10: Two days after total infestation_

_Oh my god. James... Jesus fucking Christ, they got him. Those god damned infected assholes got him. Our leader, killed. They didn't even offer him a merciful death... God damn these Boomer's. Damn these Hunters, damn these Smokers, damn the whole fucking world. If we didn't go into that room searching for ammo, he would've been ok, but no. We walked into it, and James... that Boomer vomited all over him. He told us to run, and he tossed me his M9, and his M4. He took his bayonet... god I don't want to know what they did to him, or what he did to himself. We ran, and ran. Until we made it to the safe house. And as fucking fate would have it, there was a stash of ammo. James died for no cause... and it's all our fault._

_Statistics:_

_People Alive: Me, Chelsea, Roger, Kala._

_People Dead: James._

_Food: None after dinner tonight._

_Ammo: Maxed out ammo._

_Me: 14 clips for my Tactical, 8 clips for my- James, M4. One Molotov. Brass Knuckles._

_Roger: 12 clips for his Standard, 80 shells for his shotty. No explosives. Combat Knife._

_Chelsea: 8 clips for her Deagle, 4 clips for a bolt action rifle. No explosives. Short Sword._

_Kala: 15 clips for her Glock, 15 clips for her UMP-45. One pipe bomb. Silver Dagger._

_First Aid: 4 Med-packs, 3 bottles of pain killers._

_Chelsea is taking James death the hardest out of all of us. I've shed a fair amount of tears with her, Roger and Kala have too, but she has cried ever since we left him there with the infected. He was dear to us all. I don't know how long I've held Chelsea today in the safe house in an attempt to comfort her. She sobbed herself to sleep tonight. I... sometimes, I just wish I could take the pain out of her world, our world. I'll do everything I can to insure we come out of this, I guess I'll take the role of leader. _

_I'll writing a note on the wall, letting the world know that James is dead, and when we get to the refugee point, I'll make sure I give my respects to him, and give him at least a tombstone._

"Oh my God." Zoey let out just those words, shocked at the entry.

Bill just looked like he would cry, his face had dropped, and his voice was barely findable. "I... I'm done reading. Here Francis." He handed him the notebook, which Francis took.

"I... guess I'll read the next entry." He turned the page, "Day 11..."

_Day 11: 3 days after total infestation_

_We ran into a two people on our way to the safe house today, Josh and Amy. Josh is 17, and Amy is 23, I guess they're brother and sister. They added a lot to our group, they have plenty of food, decent weapons, and extra will power._ _Chelsea seems to be getting better, she's killing with a new found strength, she's popped every Boomer since we started today, she's decapitated four hunters with that short sword of hers, and have blown so many heads off of the common Infected I don't even know how many she's killed._

_Statistics:_

_People Alive: Me, Josh, Amy, Roger, Kala, Chelsea._

_People Dead: James._

_Food: 2 days worth. (P.S If I eat another hot pocket I'm going to cry.)_

_Ammo: Decent amount_

_Me: 12 clips for my Tactical, 6 clips for James M4. One pipe bomb. Brass Knuckles._

_Roger: 11 clips for his Standard, 60 shells for his shotty. No explosives. Combat Knife._

_Chelsea: 7 clips for her Deagle, 3 clips for a bolt action rifle. No explosives. Short Sword._

_Kala: 10 clips for her Glock, 12 clips for her UMP-45. One pipe bomb. Silver Dagger._

_Josh: 6 clips for his Beretta, 8 clips for his MP5. No exlposives. Sharp glass._

_Amy: 12 clips each for her dual M9's, 4 clips for her Sniper Rifle. Two Molotov's. Garden Shovel, (Note to anyone who finds this: Don't make fun of that, I saw that thing decapitate at least 30 infected today.)_

_First Aid: 7 med-packs, 8 bottles pain killers._

_Chelsea still seems to be crying herself to sleep, but she's slowly recovering or so I think. She cried less tonight than she did last night. I'm doing my best as so called leader, but I'm nothing compared to James. I remember a few days ago, before he died, he mentioned a guy named Bill. He said he was the bravest man he knew. He said he hoped he'd be just as great as this 'Bill' guy was. In my eyes, James surpassed him._

"That ends his entry. Zoey, did you know a guy named Josh?" Francis flipped through a few pages, scanning for a picture.

"Actually I do! He was HOT! Hotter than that Alex guy!" She grabbed the notebook from Francis and turned to the page after entry labeled 'Day 11'. "Day 12..."

_Day 12: 4 days after total infestation_

_I don't know where I am, but it sure as hell ain't no safe house. Jesus, how did I get here again? We were running... then we spotted safe house... Ah, it's coming back to me._

_We were almost to yet another safe house again, but we ran into a Tank. We tried to fight it off as we ran towards the safe house, everyone had made it inside, ushering me and Chelsea in. I don't quite remember everything, but the Tank was getting ready to pull a hook punch, and I saw it coming, I shoved her out of the way, she fell to the ground. Then, I remember hearing a resounding crack, and then, I woke up in this building. The horde outside must think I'm dead, because they haven't even tried to come in here. I'm not complaining, better alive than dead._

_Shit! I lost the M4 and my Tactical. Maybe some other survivors looted me, bastards didn't even shake me awake, or maybe I just lost it when I was tossed, that one sounds more likely. _

_My leg is killing me! Well, I can still move it, but I can't feel my left arm. Maybe that was the crack I heard. I can't really seem to move from this spot either way, hopefu- Oh shit, somethings at the door..._


	3. Finale

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers, everyone who has added this to favorites, alert lists, and anyone who has enjoyed this thus far. I know I've had fun writing it.

"Zoey, why'd you stop?" Francis was trying to look over the back of the notebook, checking if the entry had stopped. He reached his hand out in an attempt to peel it down so he could get a glimpse at the page. Zoey, with some inhumane speed, reached up and smacked his hand away before he could get a look. "Zoey! What was that for?!" He half shouted holding his gloved hand, pretending he was hurt.

"I just stopped to catch my breath, and I silently read the next part, just give me a sec to continue." She took in one last breath and began again.

_Edit to Day 12, made later this day:_

_There must be some divine force out there that wants me to live. Josh busted through the door, with James M4, he looked down and saw me against the back wall. He rushed over, dropping to a crouch, and immediately asked, 'Alex! Please tell me your alive!' I was shocked to say the least when he came to find me. I nodded my head, and he sighed in relief. 'Boy, do you have a story to tell. And do we have good news for Chelsea and Roger. Can you walk?'_

_I thought about that question long and hard, my leg was injured, and my left arm was broken, I think I said, 'My left arm is broken, and I think I may have landed on my leg wrong when I was tossed. Can you help me get back to the safe house?' He nodded putting my right hand around his shoulder, and we made it to the safe house without a problem._

_Once I was inside though, it was a whole different story._

_First was Amy getting the door, she saw Josh and nodded at him, then she saw me and her eyes widened. I smirked as she hastily opened the safe house door for me and Josh. We got in and she closed the door, and everyone, minus Chelsea, looked up from what they were doing. I think Roger was sharpening his combat knife, Chelsea was sitting at a table moping, and Kala was trying to comfort her. _

_Roger was first to come to me. Kala and Chelsea didn't even look up to check to see if Josh found me. He retained a straight face, keeping his 'I'm to bad ass to cry' look. But his eyes showed more relief than a mother getting her child saved from a burning building. _

_Josh showed me over to the table where Chelsea was sitting. Roger got her to look up from her depressed stare at the table. When she looked up, there was a sure sign of questioning and shock. What did I get out of the whole thing? _

_First reaction was she stood up and walked over and looked at me long and hard. The gaze made me want to do something, and so I touched her shoulder, I guess to prove that I was real and she wasn't delusional._

_Second reaction was a bone crushing hug, followed by some very rapid (and rather strong) beat downs to my chest. When she stopped hitting me, I hugged her back. Most likely a second way to show I wasn't quite a figment of her imagination._

_Afterwards, I limped to a wall and fell to the ground and leaned on that wall while Amy patched me up. She was training to become a doctor, and she had a few years of medical school. Based on what she said, my leg would heal by the end of tomorrow, as long as I didn't strain myself. If I had to move, I had to ask for help. _

_And because of my delimea, we had to put up a vote. Either they would leave me here and move out tomorrow, and basically leave me for dead. (That was my idea, someone had to throw that one in. Did I vote for it? Hell no.) Or we would wait until I was able to be fully mobile and then leave together. Everyone voted on waiting until I was better._

_Screw statistics, I don't have the man power right now to move and check. But it seems we're basically good for now._

"The horde thought he was dead huh?" Francis chuckled. "Bill, you want to read now? Or do you wanna skip your turn." Bill merely shook his head. "Oh... Well Zoey, hand it over."

She held the notebook close to her, "Uh... I'll read the next entry! Don't worry about it! I got it covered, 100 percent! Don't you worry about a-"

Francis waved his hand to signal her to shut up, "Ok, ok, I get it. Just read women."

_Day 13, fuck keeping track of how many days after infestation._

_Today was jam packed, with loads of fun. Where do I start..._

_Lets start with breakfast. Instead of having some nasty ass breakfast hot pocket, we had pancakes because there was some ingredients for it laying around. Sadly, I only got 2, because everyone was stuffing their faces that they forgot I couldn't move for shit. So in the end I was stuck eating a hot pocket to fill the empty space that the pancakes failed to fill._

_Ok, maybe after recalling this morning, maybe the day wasn't THAT good. But it got better._

_Josh said he had found a grocery store that looked like it wasn't raided when he went out to find me. Our group put it to a vote, (my vote excluded, since it wasn't my ass going head to head with the infected.) Then they played a game of rock paper scissors to see who was stuck with me. Prior to the game Josh volunteered, but Roger called him a bitch for trying to avoid getting hurt. So they played, and in the end, Chelsea ended up staying in the safe house with me._

_And this really turned my day upside down._

_While we waited inside the safe house for everyone, I asked Chelsea to help me up and get to the table in the safe house. Prior to getting up, my leg could support barely support me, and when Chelsea got me off the ground and I took one step forward, my leg gave out._

_I screamed (yelped?) in pain and fell to the ground, unknown to me was the fact I pulled Chelsea with me. With a rather silent crash to the floor, she was on top of me, and I was in some sort of pain that ended rather quickly._

_Talk about a bad sentimental moment, AND bad positioning. It was a movie moment in my book, falling with someone like that. I 'was' going to try and lodge myself free, and mumble a sorry, but she didn't move. I don't know if something clicked between us, or if it was the heat of the moment, but I somehow got the balls to make one hell of a move on her. I kissed her, not the other way around, but ME. My brother is the one that does this stuff, not me. I ended it rather quickly, scared. Once again, I tried to shift out of the position, but she leaned in closer, refusing to let me leave this stance._

_I'm glad she didn't let me move._

_She returned my kiss, and this time it lasted for who knows how long. Shit, if Roger EVER gets a hold of this, I will be subject to his teasing all the way to my grave. And god knows his teasing is a way of him saying 'contemplate suicide for letting me get a hold of such valuable information.'_

_Other than that, the day went by with us stabbing at the horde trying to bust through the metal door. Stupid bastards._

_Kills Tallied of the horde outside:_

_Me: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Chelsea: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Note from Chelsea: That was a rigged game, I let you win because you were hurt._

"That ends his entry for Day 13. Bill you want to read?" Zoey held the notebook for Bill to look at, he had the look like he debated it, but in the end shook his head no.

"Geez gramps, you sure know how to ruin everything." Francis held his hand out for the notebook, "Hell, if dusty bones won't read, I might as well." He took the notebook and turned the page.

_Day 14:_

_My family... butchered. They were killed by what seemed to be a hunter. Jesus, they fucked Ryan up so bad I was only able to distinguish him by the fact the hunter spared one fucking quarter of his face. They bit him, tore at him picked bones out, and I don't even know if he was dead when they did any of that._

_And mom... I didn't even know it was her until we checked them for ammo and supplies, she didn't have anything but her torso left, and her various limbs scattered around except for her head. I checked her pack and found a photo of our whole family, mom, dad, Ryan and me._

_I... don't know what got into me today. After I found them dead, everything was blurred. I remembered being enraged, sobbing, and killing any fucking thing that didn't wield a gun. I curb stomped a crippled regular infected, I beat a Smoker into a red pulp, and I shoved a pipe bomb down a Hunter's throat. And it felt so right to watch them suffer, it was like a drug. It felt so good to see them bleed, it felt so good to see the infected white eyes glass over in defeat. I went so far as to take Rogers knife and stabbed an infected in the throat. I took a screw driver through both eyes of an infected, then mutilated it, each specific part took one minute, taking a wooden stake, jamming it into the things stomach, pinning it against a wall, then leaving it there to bleed to death._

_Maybe... Maybe this is what Chelsea felt when James died. This feeling of revenge, to cause everything that would dare harm something so dear to you suffering beyond the imaginations limit._

_I'll kill these infected, I'll rip these Hunters open, I will strangle these Smokers, and if I ever find the infected who killed mom and Ryan, even Satan himself will cower in fear._

_Day 15:_

_We're getting close to Mercy Hospital, it's within view finally. (Guess that's what we get for living in the damn outskirts.) I'm kind of worrying about this though. The only way we can get the pilots attention is getting on that rooftop. The hospital is a skyscraper, and probably the biggest fucking one here. We have a minimum chance of every last one of us getting there in one piece. Then, we have to worry about the pilot not having the balls to land and risk his life to save us. He might not even have enough room for all of us to fit._

_That's why, in this journal, I picked the people who will be left behind if there isn't enough room._

_First is me. I got nobody waiting for me at the refugee point, Mom and Ryan were killed, and Dad doesn't give a shit about me, if he's alive that is._

_Second is Roger. I know that he would rather give me a mercy bullet than let me be dismembered by the infected._

_Third is Josh. He'd give his life to protect his sister, a trait often found in brothers and sisters, even though me and Ryan had plenty of fights, I'd lay my life down for him, and I know he'd do the same, if he was still alive._

_Fourth is Amy. If Josh was going to be staying behind, she'd probably follow in suit, whether she needed to, or not._

_Fifth is Chelsea. As much as I want to see her live through this, she doesn't have much else to live for. Her family is about as alive as mine, and if I were to be left behind, she'd stay too._

_I hope this won't be necessary, but it is quite possible that some of us will have to die, for the rest of us to live on._

_People Alive: Me, Chelsea, Amy, Roger, Kayla, Josh_

_People Dead: James_

_Ammo: Decent amount_

_Food: Enough for the rest of our trip._

_Healing shit: _

_Pain pills- 2 bottles_

_First aid- 4 packs_

"Damn... Hey pilot! How many people did you pick up when you picked up that Chelsea girl?" Francis demanded from the pilot.

"I don't remember, three, maybe four?"

Zoey's eyes widened, "There were six people in the journal! Pilot! Did you leave any behind?"

"Nope! They all climbed aboard, why?" He shouted back over the roar of the blades.

"Just wondering!" Zoey took the notebook, and flipped the pages, until she came to day 19...

_Day 19:_

_Shit._

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!_

_Those god damned infected got Roger... Those damn things got him! Jesus Christ... and I... I had to kill him..._

_I keep reasoning with myself that it was the right thing to do... no. It could have been helped. If I had been paying more attention, he would have been ok. _

_But no. I got couped up in popping that boomer that I completely missed the fact a Smoker was standing on a ledge. The thing shot his tongue out across the gap that lead to the never ending drop below us, and he got Roger. It grappled him, and dragged him over the edge._

_And there he was, my best friend... my last friend... guaranteed to die. _

_If I left him, the smoker would have been dragged off by Roger's weight and fallen with Roger, if I shot the smoker, he would have fell to his death. I did the only merciful thing I could do. _

_I was going to put a bullet between Roger's eyes. _

_He kept screaming at me when I pointed the gun at his head, he kept screaming 'Shot the Smoker! Don't worry about me! I'm going to die anyway!' I couldn't do that to him. He saved my life so many times when we traveled through this nightmare. It was the right thing to do, and before I pulled the trigger, he screamed. 'I love you Kayla!' The gunshot silenced his screams, and the second shot turned the smoker into a green cloud of smoke._

_And Kayla, she finally snapped._

_After I killed Roger, she went into a state of disbelief. I began crying as I watched his body fall out of sight, to hit the ground and forever be forgotten. Kayla, she screamed in disbelief, she tried to jump after him. We restrained her, but in the end it was futile. She picked up his dropped shotgun near the ledge. She wept as she put it up to her chin, and we screamed for her to stop. I ran to her to try and jerk it away from her._

_But, I was a second to late late._

_When I was within arms reach, she pulled the trigger. Her internals went all over me, and she fell backwards. Down the same gap Roger went. The shotgun dropped near the ledge, awaiting its next victim. _

_Whether it be infected, _

_Or one of us._

_Day 20:_

_This is it. Our finest hour, the last stand, our shimmering beacon of hope. This is do or die time._

_We'll be leaving our last safe house in a little while, I'll probably be making an edit to this once I'm in the helicopter, to signify I made it, if it's blank, not so much._

_I decided I'd let everyone write their dieing wish/will. If they aren't here with us, I'll write them one myself._

_Me: Make a place for people who have lost their family to this infection like I have (Chelsea: That's called an orphanage, stupid. _XD_)_

_Chelsea: A graveyard to honor those survivors who were lost._

_Josh: Don't need one, 'cause I ain't dying!_

_Amy: For Josh to be less over confident and take things seriously for once._

_Roger: Break the shotgun so it can never kill again._

_Kayla: For everyone to accept our fate, and do our best to fix it._

_James: For Chelsea to be the happy, little girl she always was. Even in my absence of death._

_I'll be making that addition to my journal in a few._

"It ends there. That's the last thing he wrote." Zoey picked her head up from the notebook and looked at Francis. "Think he just dropped it or died?"

He shrugged, "Well, you picked it up. Was there a corpse around it, maybe some limbs?"

She shook her head, "No..."

"Then he's probably ali-" Francis was cut short of his sentence by the pilot.

"Here we are! Refugee Point zero four! But commonly referred to as Lumina's Point."

Francis raised an eyebrow, "Lumina's Point?"

Zoey looked at him sternly, "Lumina is Latin for light." She stated it as if it were common knoweldge. "So it means Light's Point."

"My you are a smart one." The pilot was veering the helicopter towards the landing pad, "This is Rescue Heli 'Spes' with" He looked back at the survivors. "three more survivors, we got any room? Or do we need to take them to Refugee Point zero two?" There was a low voice from the pilots helmet, "Roger that, I'm landing on helipad one." He cut the radio, and directed his voice back to the survivors, "This will be your new home until either the disease disappears, or until you die. Again, I welcome you to Lumina's Point, and I hope you enjoy your stay." The helicopter touched down gently, and the pilot, along with Bill, Zoey, and Francis left the passenger area of the helicopter.

A figure in a suit walked towards them, and greeted them. "Hello, I am the mayor of Lumina's Point, I take it you all just came in?"

Francis snickered, "No shit."

Bill elbowed him hard in the stomach, "Respect the higher ups, or you'll be thrown out of here and back with the infected." Francis quickly stopped and straightened up. "Yes, we are sir. I'm Staff Sargent Bill from the US military. I doubt you've heard of me though." The mayor nodded, urging him to continue. "This here is Francis, a former biker I found punching out a hunter." Francis grinned at the memory, and the nice tear it left in his leg. "And this is Zoey. A student at a school, we found her 'stuck' in a closet."

"The nob was broken. I swear!"

The mayor chuckled. "Well I am Mr. Woodyard. If you haven't noticed, we have 30 feet high walls made of steel two inches thick. You'll be safe here." He paused to allow questions, if any. When none were stated, he continued. "I understand you are looking for a few certain survivors?"

"That we are sir." Bill responded, "We are looking for an Alex, age in the notebook is fifteen, has no family left. Know anyone by that name, age and background?"

Mr. Woodyard thought for a moment, and concluded, "I don't know everyone in my own little town here, but if you head up that way," He pointed towards a large mansion. "You will find most survivors under eighteen in there that have lost their family. That'd be your best bet."

Bill nodded, "Thank you, sir. We'd best be getting out of your hair, then. The job you have is probably not an easy one, especially in these times."

"If you don't mind, I'd like all three of you to stop by my office so we can sort out a type of job for you all."

"Will do, now if you'll excuse us..."

They hiked up to the mansion, when they arrived at the front desk, a lady with glasses looked up from a computer, "Can I help you?"

Zoey responded this time, "Yes. We're looking for a few survivors named Alex and Chelsea. You know anyone by that name here?"

The desk lady nodded slightly, but noticably. "I do remember a Chelsea being taken under the care of an Amy who was around the age of twenty-three. The Alex I don't really recall though."

Zoey ran her hand through her hair, "You know where we can find Amy?"

"Sorry, I don't."

Zoey sighed, "Ok, thanks for your help." They walked out and Zoey crossed her arms, when a boy appeared.

"Uh... I heard you were looking for an Alex?" He questioned.

Zoey quickly perked up, "Yes. Do you know where he is?"

The guy nodded, "Yep. If you give it here I'll hand it to him." Zoey was about to protest, but he interrupted her, "You all are newcomers. All newcomers should get a post here in Lumina's Point from the mayor. So, I'll save you all the trouble of finding Alex, so you can get your job."

"Uh... ok... thanks!" Zoey handed him the notebook, and left.

"Anytime!" He shouted at them as they left. When they were out of sight, he opened the notebook to the last page, pulled out a pen and began writing...

_Final statistics:_

_Final Location: Refugee Point 04/ Lumina's Point_

_People alive: Me, Chelsea, Amy, Josh_

_People dead: James, Roger, Kayla_

With that, the boy closed the notebook, and began walking towards a small house as dawn began to emerge.

A/N: Tada! The end is here. And to be honest, it was a really tough choice of whether I was going to let Alex live, or die. I hope this chapter didn't fail you all, as I did my very best to add in more details, but keep that 'survivor' feel to the journal. And the journal entries, as of now, are complete. If anyone wants to see some 'live action' of the survivors, (as in complete details of a few of the entries,) shoot me a PM, (Because if no one wants to read it, then why bother writing it?)


End file.
